Pokemon- Rose Ruby Version
by LynneDysis
Summary: Up and coming Unova trainer Rosa gets in over her head when the Shadow triad defeats her. She wakes up with nothing but her Xtranceiver and an unfamiliar face looming over her in the middle of a forest. I'm using Mei's English name, Rosa, for the sake of not getting the two mixed up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I've had some interesting ideas bouncing around after playing White 2 all the way through. There are so many unhappy endings, so many philosophies, and so much general deep thinking to the plot that, as an adult, I have reconnected to Pokemon in a way no game since Gen. 2 has done for me. In light of that, I've opted to write this convoluted story which will make sense(I hope) as I progress through it.**

**What if the Unova trainer lost to the Shadow triad? They have a tendency to be able to send you away in the blink of an eye... So, what if they finally got sick of your meddling?**

MORNING-

"Wake up!"

The voice was concerned. Pleading, even. She woke when a yip came from nearby, and her instincts caused her to immediately be on alert. A Pokemon could be trying to attack. What she saw instead was a rough looking canine Pokemon, with a happy expression on its face, playfully lowering its front half at her with its tail in the air, wagging. It was behaving as if it was trained.

Then she realized, that would mean a Trainer is challenging her. She reached for her belt, intending on that familiar feeling of her partner's Pokeball hanging in wait for the battle, but what she felt was nothing but the empty space it once was. A panic flushed over her, the likes of which she had not experienced in a long time. not since she saw firsthand that Team Plasma had taken control of that Pokemon... That empty husk of a being that once was whole. She had never felt so helpless before, until-

"Are you okay? You've been out cold for an hour now." the voice came again. This time, the canine Pokemon retreated to behind the figure of the person speaking to her. It was a female, probably in her early twenties. She wore a lot of green- In fact, it was her entire outfit save for an orange vest, black gloves, and red bag. The green covered a bandana, her skirt, and most of her boots. She had a belt full of Pokeballs as well. Her brown hair was sticking out from under the bandana rather pronounced, as if she had been traveling a long time and keeping herself looking ladylike just faded into obscurity.

"Fang found you unconscious in the forest, and I've been here keeping an eye on you. Can you stand?" she asked.

Slowly, the girl rose to a standing position, her pigtails very messy and her bag hanging loosely, as if nothing was in it. Her overall appearance was almost as tomboyish as the mystery woman, though the age difference was very obvious in more ways than one. Not only that, but this forest felt unfamiliar to her.

"Where am I? What happened to the Shadow Triad? Team Plasma?" she finally spoke.

"Team who? Shadow Triad? Oh dear, you've hit your head haven't you?" the mystery woman said. She took a Pokeball from her belt, and threw it into the air. From it came a Pokemon that the young trainer had never seen before. It was a blue looking bird, with wings that resembled clouds, and a very regal feeling about it. Like it was just that much better than whoever it was facing. This Pokemon clearly had a lot of history.

"Come on, I'll take you to my home so we can get you rested up."

"Wait!" snapped the younger trainer. "My friends! Have you seen a Lilligant around? She responds to Lucya, and she's really shy. Or maybe a little Oshawott getting itself into some kind of trouble? He responds to Vector. Please, tell me you've seen them!" she sounded very concerned. Naturally, though, as it's not every day a trainer loses all of their friends.

"Osha... Lilli... I'm sorry, I've never heard of those Pokemon before. You're not from around here, are you?" asked the older trainer. "My name is May. This is Petalburg Forest. Are you maybe from up north?"

Petalburg? She had never heard of such a place. And this May girl had not seen her two friends... This was an overwhelming, confusing, depressing moment for her. But, there was a tiny bit of hope.

"Hang on, one second." said the young trainer. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Xtranceiver-A small device used to communicate with people over great distances- And began to dial friend after friend, all resulting in no service. The only call that went through was one to a number she didn't recognize- And on the other line was somebody she didn't remember.

"H-hello?" she began, hesitantly waiting for the person's face to appear on the screen so she could tell if she knew them or not. Who she saw was a green haired man, only a little bit older than she was. His features were hard to read, but he was obviously in the air. So, he was either on a plane or a Pokemon. Either way, he somehow had this number.

"You... You're that trainer the Shadow Triad ganged up on, correct? Forgive me for putting my own information into your device. I simply needed to be sure that you had contact with someone in case things weren't going well for you."

"W-who are you?!"

"I am N. I was once like them- A Team Plasma loyal. The king, even. Until I realized that my ideals met with challenge. It was then that I learned to see new ideals, rather than shun them. I left two years ago on a journey with my friend Reshiram, but I returned to Unova when Reshiram told me that there was trouble. It was there that I saw the Shadow Triad sending you away." he paused, presumably in case the girl wanted to interject. Instead, she stood there, waiting.

"Your Pokemon are still in Unova. Your friend-What was his name?- he rescued them from Team Plasma. They are safe. However, I regret to inform you that you are no longer in Unova."

"S-say what now? Where am I then?" she finallly spoke up.

"I will let your new friend explain further. While I would love to simply fly you back to Unova myself, there is much here for you to discover, and perhaps your ideals will open to new possibilities as well. Reshiram tells me you're important. You remind him-and me- of a trainer named Hilda from two years ago. He also tells me that you will be needed here, and that your destiny was never bound to just the Unova region."

There was a long pause, followed by "I'm sorry. I cannot take you back yet. There is much for you here, and Reshiram insists that he would refuse to fly you there."

N hung up. So, that was that then? She was just supposed to wander around this totally foreign region, find her own way home, and then what? Suddenly, things began to click. What if she did make it back? What then? She had already conquered the gyms, traveled far across the region, and seen almost everything she wanted to. What if she was sent back? The Shadow Triad wasn't exactly merciful last time. Team Plasma could still be active, and she could be walking back into a lot of danger without her friends by her side. She was truly in an inescapable situation. N... And Reshiram? So, he was one of the two Heroes from two years ago then. It seemed odd that he said Reshiram was talking to him, but then, she remembered the ex-sage's words about the boy. He could in fact talk to Pokemon.

"So, that's it huh?" said the young trainer. "I'm just supposed to deal with it?"

"Unova? That's... So far away..." May spoke in. "I've never met anybody from there. And that you're here on such a bad note. I'm so sorry- What did you say your name was?"

"Rosa." she said, seeming very distant.

"Rosa, the least I can do is offer you a place to stay where it's safe for now. Do you have anything at all besides that phone thing?" she asked.

"No. They took it all." another cold reply from Rosa. There was a lot to take in, and probably ever more yet to come. The girl's kindness did mean something, but she was so confused and scared and angry that she had simply shut down. "Thanks for the offer. Where am I exactly?"

May tried to smile for her, and the two of them began to fly.

"You're in the Hoenn region."

Hoenn. She had heard of it before, but just barely. Something about a tropical rainforest and a civil war? Whatever, she thought, it's not like she was on vacation. She had to find a way home as fast as possible.

DAY-

It took about half an hour to fly from Petalburg to the town Rosa came to know as Littleroot. There was mutual silence, as May assumed-correctly-that Rosa wanted to be alone with her thoughts. There was a lot going on that she had no choice in, and she didn't like it at all. Nothing truly irritated her more than being forced one way. She was a Pokemon trainer, free to her own whims and choices. Not some drone in line for their fate.

"We're here." said May. "I'll go tell my friend to meet us here. Be right back."

With that, May was off further into town. It was a small place, nothing like the home she was used to. Her mom wasn't here to greet her and care for her when she was upset. Her friend wasn't there to light a fire under her when she needed motivation. Her partners weren't there to support her when she lost her way. Never had she felt so alone in a crowd-So separated from the world while standing right in the middle of it. As she gathered these thoughts, she realized she had ghosted into a leaning position against the house, very nonchalantly in fact. Some of the townsfolk were confused on the new girl, as in such a small town they generally knew everybody. Even May, who flew in and out regularly, was well known. Then again, it's hard to miss a giant blue Pokemon dropping a girl off every few days.

It took May not even fifteen minutes before she came back-With company.

"Well, here she is." said May. "Rosa, this is my old friend, Professor Birch."

"Nice to meet you, Rosa." said Birch. Old was correct- It had been a few years since he'd sent May on her last journey, and the years he wore openly. "I've heard you're in need of some help."

"I suppose I am." she said, not realizing the harshness in her tone.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, in my lab?" he asked. "It's right over here."

A five minute walk to the lab, and they were seated. There, Rosa spoke of Team Plasma- A villainous gang that pretended to care about Pokemon while their leader, Ghetsis, used that front as a means to try and take over Unova. She spoke of her allies and friends, and her home. She spoke of the Unova region, and all that she had seen. Telling the stories took a considerable amount of time, and she was sure they would all doze off on her. Rather, May and Birch had intently listened the entire time. At the end of it all, Birch leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh, and May seemed to wear a face of empathy.

"Quite the journey, for someone so young. Don't we know someone like-"

"Quite the journey indeed." May interrupted. "You look well though. They didn't hurt you did they? I mean... Aside from the obvious."

"No. I'm not sure what happened after we lost to the Shadow Triad. I woke up in the forest with your Pokemon over me."

"Fang lead me right to you! I'm not sure why they dropped you here, but I can promise you we aren't about to ignore your situation, are we Professor?"

"Absolutely not! You've told us that you're a trainer, and from the sound of the challenges you've tackled, quite a good one at that. I'm going to offer you one of three Pokemon that the beginners of this region get- Treecko, the grass gecko. Torchic, the fire fledgling. Mudkip, the muddy water type. It may not be a large gift, but no trainer as skilled as you say you are should be without a Pokemon partner to grow and bond with."

"This takes me back a bit." said May. "When I first moved here from Johto, way back in the day, I came to Professor Birch's house and was offered the same thing. Now, I'm not the best trainer out there, but I've been volunteering at the trainer school in Rustboro." a small flash of nostalgia later, May snapped back to the conversation. Rosa was to choose a new friend. Start her journey over, again, and with any luck, she could find her own way home, with powerful friends that could get her there safely.

"Alright then." Rosa took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She paced around the circular device that the Pokeballs were sitting on several times, until she was unsure of where she was in relation to the Pokemon upon it. When she was satisfied that she had no idea what she was reaching for, she grabbed the Pokeball, and in doing so, silently vowed to find her way home, and to show this new friend the home she loved, the way she loved it, free of Team Plasma's terrorism.

EVENING-

"Rosa." May said, quietly entering the room where she had laid out a guest bed.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're not exactly here because you want to be, but... Welcome to Hoenn." she smiled warmly. "I hope you can enjoy it here. I've never met somebody from Unova, and I look forward to spending time with you."

There was a long pause, until finally, Rosa sat up.

"Thank you. For everything. My mom has to be worried sick... And I'm worried about everybody back home too. Knowing that, it's going to be hard to be at ease here. But I feel better knowing nice people like you are here. And tomorrow, I'll start really getting to know this little guy better." she said, her eyes drifting toward the sleeping Torchic.

"I'm glad," began May, "It's never easy starting something over. From a school assignment to a journey of self discovery. In the eight years since mine started, I've grown so much. It's been my fondest wish to make sure every person I meet who befriends Pokemon gets the most out of their lives, as I'm doing with mine." another warm smile, and then a sniffle. Neither girl owned up to it.

"You remind me a lot of Hilda." said Rosa. "So much energy, so much kindness, and older than me too. I never met her personally, but she was my inspiration. The moment I first saw her on TV, I could tell she was a trainer to watch. I loved seeing her accomplishments all over the news, and when she became champion, I cheered so loudly for her. I'm her biggest fan, you know."

"Hilda, the Unova Champion... I think the Champions of every region come together sometimes. I could be wrong because I've never been much into the league scene, but my friend Wally would know."

"So, if I wanted to see Hilda and get home, my best bet would be to take on the Hoenn league?" asked Rosa, a smirk on her face. Suddenly, she was thinking in a new light. Her friends were safe at home. Hugh rescued them. That means that, at the very least, he had succeeded in escaping or thwarting Team Plasma's attempts to utilize the empty Pokemon for evil. As long as she thought that way, another thought came to her. She was now able to fill her Pokedex even more than before. She was able to become tougher, and protect herself better next time. She was able to see an entirely new place.

"I accept this challenge. But only if you'll stick it out with me, May. A girl needs a friend, you know."

**A/N- So, there's that. I could technically leave this right where it is and call it a Oneshot. BUT, i'm not sure. if people really get behind the idea, I might continue it. it all depends. I like it how it is, but I can also see many chances to expand this more. Let me know how YOU feel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So, I've decided to continue this. I think I'm going to put a general theme to each chapter in song form at the very beginning. Just to give you guys an idea of what is to come, as well as to set the mood. That being said, I'll begin.**

_I've gotta be so much more than this_

_And I'm gonna try_

_I'm cool in a twisted kind of bliss_

_With saying good-bye_

_'Cause I can't look back_

_No more turning back_

_'Til I find my way back home, and I know_

_I've gotta be so much more than this_

_But what can I be if not me? _

_Chapter Two_

MORNING-

Rosa awoke to the sound of delighted chirping, from the room next to hers. It was a pleasant way to wake up, considering the rough day yesterday, and immediately following her rising out of bed the scent of breakfast came to her. It would seem she almost had forgotten she was in dire trouble as she excitedly made her way to the dining room, still in the pajamas May had loaned her.

"Morning~" Sounded May, making a plate up for Rosa. "Sleep well? Sorry if they weren't a perfect fit, they're kind of old." she laughed, an obvious tone of apology creeping upon her voice before Rosa could even comment.

"They fit, don't worry." said the Unova girl, eyeing the food. If it wasn't clear, Rosa was quite the energetic soul- But she needed her fuel. "You made this? You can cook?" she fired off, not allowing May to answer either question before bowing in gratitude and sitting eagerly, the actions of which caused May to blush a bit in embarrassment. The chirping Rosa had heard came distinctly back, only this time it was at her feet, eating from its own plate. What came next was rather humorous, if not a tad strange- May greeted another figure in the room and made a plate for them as well.

"Wow, it's a new record, Lady." she said, giggling. "This is the latest you've ever slept in. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Um..." Rosa gawked a bit at the figure- It was fully humanoid, but somehow... Floating. Was it a pokemon?

"Oh, silly me. This is my roommate, Lady." May cut in, as Lady sat at the table with them. "She's a Gardevoir- A pokemon native to this region. I'm not her trainer, but we're best friends."

Lady let out a low pitch call, as if to agree. For a moment, May and Lady locked eyes deeply. It wasn't for long, but it was very deep, as if no sound in the world would interrupt them. After a few moments, Lady placed her hand/sleeve on Rosa's forehead, and let out a slightly higher pitch call. It was as if she was forced to lock eyes, but Rosa simply was too entranced to stop staring. The pokemon was so... Dignified. Well mannered. _Human._ It was at that point that Lady's call started to melt away. In its place were... Words. Human words.

_"Good morning, miss Rosa. I am Lady."_ the pokemon seemed to say. This caused Rosa to jump-literally-backward and almost land flat on her back, were it not for Lady's quick telekinetic save.

May simply giggled. "Oh, silly me. She's a psychic type, and she takes pride in her ability to actually communicate with humans through telepathy."

_"Not to be rude, miss May, but since I have started communication with the young lady, I feel I can explain my own abilities."_ Said the gardevoir, to which May began apologizing and continued her own business on the plate in front of her. _"While I am a pokemon, I have perfected my human communication through telepathic links. I have managed to even secure a day job in town, and as far as I know, that makes me the first of my kind to work for pay alongside humankind."_

Rosa continued to gawk. She could hear the pokemon. It could talk. It had a job. It acted like a human. So many things were peculiar about this Hoenn region to her, but if all psychic types here were like Lady, it would be an eye opening experience. Then, a thought hit Rosa.

"Lady, do you... I mean, being so much like us, do you have a..."

_"I do not have a trainer. However, I was intelligent enough to understand that this left me open for kidnapping inside those contraptions humans use on my kind, so I asked Professor Birch to 'capture' me to prevent such events. The ball I have done so with is in his care, for emergencies."_

"Emergencies? Y-you guys have-" Rosa was cut off by May.

"Yes, not every place is happy. There has been civil war within the Hoenn region for many years now. It has cost many people much grief, and shaken the landscape in horrifying ways. Why, just last year..." May's eyes began to water. "Nevermind. Another time."

"C-civil war?" Rosa squeaked.

"Yes. Between two gangs that have the same end goal, but opposing methods of obtaining it. Team Aqua and Team magma." Lady shivered when Magma was mentioned. "In this world, you're either on one side or the other, or you get caught in the crossfire."

"S-so, is there anywhere to avoid this war?" Rosa asked, starting to recall some bad memories of her own little "war" from Unova.

_"Just the towns without gyms. The gyms have been evenly divided, some siding with Aqua, some siding with the others."_ Lady chimed in. _"I refuse to leave this humble little town. It is so far, untainted by the war."_

"A-and, have people or pokemon... Died?" such a morbid was positively shaking. May stood and left the house for a moment. It seemed Rosa would not get the answers she desired. Whatever happened to her was her business, but it seemed the war had taken a toll on her. What exactly was this war about anyway? And why was she getting that same uneasy feeling she usually got when something bad was about to happen?

_"Miss Rosa, if I may accompany you today, I would be glad to share the story of the war and its roots."_ said Lady, somehow knowing exactly what Rosa was thinking.

"... Okay. I'm going to end up seeing the war eventually when I go off to challenge the Hoenn League, right?"

_"Correct. Shall we?"_

"We shall."

The two of them also left, but not before Rosa picked up the Torchic she had yet to name and let it sit on her shoulder, much to its delight. It seemed like a very upbeat pokemon. Shame its mood didn't reflect the topic of the conversation.

_"At least a decade ago, possibly more, a group named Team Aqua surfaced under the leadership of a man named Archie. His vision was to expand the sea, to create more habitats for pokemon everywhere. While it sounded noble at first, his methods were... Harsh. He began stealing, starting fights, rallying riots, and so much more. I was just a Ralts back then, but I distinctly remember one morning that some of the Aqua subordinates invaded Petalburg City. The gym leader, Norman, tried to defend the town, but he was overpowered by their pokemon. It was on that day that Petalburg became a hub for Aqua members, eventualy becoming the base it is now. Norman... Didn't make it."_

"I-i see..." Rosa gulped, not realizing that their walk had taken them around the small town to the westernmost side by that point.

_"Norman was may's father."_

Those words struck Rosa hard. May's father... Dead. How much family did May have left alive then? Her mother? Did she have any siblings?

_"May moved here just before the war began. Her father took the gym leader's job very recently. but that is only Team Aqua. Team Magma is still a story left untold."_

"D-do I want you to tell it?"

_"It is unlikely. But I fear for your safety, as being a trainer in this region is very wearing on the psyhe and the health of those involved."_

There was a long pause, and then, "... Alright." from Rosa.

_"Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, rose to try and quell Team Aqua's rampage. Sadly, he is another misguided one, thinking his actions good deeds when they are hurting others. His goal was to expand the land, which made him an automatic target for Archie. The two fought, and the battle extended from the pokemon to the men... In that battle, Archie was brutally murdered."_

"Y-you didn't have to add the "brutally" part, Lady..." Rosa shook, tears forming. "I'm not so sure I should be in this region anymore..."

_"I certainly do not blame you. May puts on a strong face, but she aches inside. I know this, because I can feel her emotions. She wants revenge, but she feels too weak to get has this facade wonderfully decorated, really. I am surprised that it took my telekinetic abilities to sense this inner pain."_

"Lady, I want to go home..."

_"You are a Unova resident, correct? There is an airport in the Team Magma city, Lavaridge."_

"How far?" that cold shell of Rosa from the day before surfaced.

_"From here to Lavaridge City... Approximatelythree days, if you only stopped to eat or sleep. Including the potential of trainer battles and wild pokemon encounters, it is five days off."_

"I see." she sighed, her head sank, and the Torchic on her shoulders started to peck at her necklace... Wait, her necklace! She had that one guy's number! She immediately began dialing N. She knew nothing about the man, but he was her only contact right now- her only option to escape. The device began to ring, and in a few moments, N's face adorned the tiny screen.

"Hello, trainer. Have you found what Reshiram has seen for you?" the man asked right away. Rosa shook her head, and pointed to the Torchic on her shoulder.

"No, but this little guy is my new friend, as well as this very wise pokemon with me." Rosa turned the Xtranceiver so the screen showed Lady. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you..."

"About the war?" he interrupted.

"Yeah. How can I get to lavaridge City faster than five days?" she asked, very sure of her choice.

"I suppose Reshiram and I could fly you there, if he desires to. I will leave that choice to him, though. What is it you seek in a heavily populated war city?" he asked, tilting his head. "Surely you do not seek to get involved in this battle, do you?"

"No, but they have a plane, and I want to get out of this place before I wind up killed."

N sighed. "Reshiram advises against that. He tells me you are needed here."

"Well, tell Reshiram that whatever destiny has in store can wait until I've lived a full life!" she snapped. This actually made N freeze in astonishment. The last one to raise their voice to him was...

"Reshiram, I have an idea." N began to mumble with whatever was below him. Rosa assumed he was actually still flying on the dragon, and waited. It wouldn't be the strangest thing she had seen...

Finally, N turned to her.

"Reshiram wishes to fly you to a place called Sootopolis City. He says that it contains the wisdom you will need to understand your situation."

Rosa was pissed. What was this, some kind of sick game to this guy? She was in DANGER! She could DIE! She didn't want to stay around, she wanted to go home and see her friends! Oh, what she would do if she made it out of this alive. All the things she neglected to do; She'd never let an opportunity go to waste again. She'd stay out of evil organizations' way. She'd find a way to meet her hero Hilda...

"Please, gather your belongings and meet Reshiram and I just outside the town's borders."

"... Yeah, whatever." Rosa said, grimacing. She couldn't avoid this, could she? Whatever destiny wanted from her, it wasn't being nice about it. She turned to lady, and sighed.

"I'm already screwed, so... How did that story end?"

_"Archie's death caused Team Aqua to begin actively attacking Team Magma- pokemon or human members. This war has gone from subtle gang rivalry to full blown militia conflict, and sadly, the region itself is so divided, everybody eventually either joins a side or moves. If they can find a way to leave that is. Team Aqua governs the region's seas, and Team Magma has road blocks nearly everywhere..."_

"Alright. So, if I want to survive out here, I need to play nice with one or the other team? I'd rather not... Is there any other way?"

Just then, may spotted them and came over.

"There you are! Say Rosa, when you begin hunting badges, you should start at-"

"I'm going to Sootopolis with that N guy." Rosa interjected. "He says I have a 'destiny' to fulfill. Will you come with me?"

Well, that certainly came out of nowhere.

"W-what?"

"Come with me. You and Lady are nice... And I don't know this place very well. I'm not sure I'd feel safe all alone out here."

There was little time to answer, as the giant figure of a white dragon came down, and descending from it, a boy with green hair.

**So, that's that. I've decided to make Hoenn a ravaged battlefield and I don't even know why. I think I'll continue this until my muse runs out. I'm hoping that isn't soon though, because I really do want to see what happens myself. When i write, I kind of set a situation up and let the characters solve it themselves, if that makes sense. In this, I'm hoping to get May and Rosa into some conflict soon! R&R for me, won't you? 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay, sorry for the hiatus. I was kind of-and still am- pretty well occupied all the time. I'll try and get the little bits and pieces I want to out, though. Thanks for your patience.**

_Ready to roar, ready or not_

_Ready to give it all I've got_

_Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even_

_Ready to roar, ready or not_

_Ready to give it one more shot_

_Let the game begin, need something to believe in_

_Ready to roar!_

And there, just as he'd described he would, landed the green haired boy. Behind him, a massive white dragon, with a body so brilliant that it put the very clouds it flew in to shame.

"Good to finally meet you, Rosa." said the boy. He clearly stood above her even from a distance, as she wasn't the tallest girl. Still, his face showed they were fairly close in age, maybe off by no more than five years. He had a look about him that said he was always thinking. While his outfit was simple, his features were not- He was completely unreadable.

"So, you're N then. Cool. This is May, she's coming with us, and this little guy here..." she actually gave a smile, happy with her new companion who was resting on her shoulder. "... Well, I dunno what to call him yet. But I look forward to spending time with him."

"That's one way of putting it." said N, taking a closer glance at the Torchic. "You plan to battle with him, correct? And what about confining him in a pokeball?" he asked.

"Well, I am a trainer... But I think he likes my shoulder more than the ball." she replied, shifting uneasily at the sudden interrogation. "Why?"

"He's fairly young. Are you sure he's ready for battle?"

"Well, no pokemon starts out ready, right?"

"I suppose. Still, I'm concerned for his and your safety. May I speak with him?"

"Huh?"

Before she could finish her next sentence, N had picked up the small bird. There was some mumbling between them, the likes of which only made sense if you were in their conversation, Rosa determined. N's speech was very fast, and it was startling. Finally, he put the bird back on her shoulder, and a hand on her other one.

"He's curious about you and your intentions. Don't let him down." N said, turning to Reshiram.

"It seems Reshiram wants to get moving. Are there any quick things that you need to do here? He will wait."

May finally spoke up, completely shutting out for this conversation as she knew it wasn't really her place, being the only one here not from Unova at the moment.

"I'm going to go let Lady know we're leaving and grab Fang's pokeball." she said, "Be right back."

There was a rather awkward silence for a few moments, before N thought of a topic.

"You remind me of Hilda." he said.

"I do? Thanks. She's like my role model."

"What are you striving for on your journey?"

"Um..." a pause, a tilt of her head, and then a reply, "I don't really know. It started out as something that I did to meet Hilda. Then Hugh and I got knee deep in this whole Plasma scheme and... Well, you know the rest."

"Team Plasma... Such a great cause that was torn and used so ferociously." N said. "Please, do not think less of their ideals because of the foolish extremists. I know there are some within the ranks that truly care about pokemon, and for that reason, I've seen them tear in half as I'm sure you have as well."

"Yeah, it's kind of a civil... War..." Rosa trailed off. "Damn it all to Zekrom, we might end up just like Hoenn if this keep up, won't we?"

"Ah, and you see what Reshiram and I have been saying now?"

"I think I do... Hey, do you want to eat before we go? I don't deal with this destiny stuff well, and I'd rather talk about it over a nice meal."

N gave a look to reshiram, who seemed to nod at him and then fly off.

"It seems I can do that." he agreed. As they headed back, May caught up to them, and Rosa explained the new arrangement. Much to may's surprising delight.

"Great! I had some things I wanted to ask you anyway," she giggled, "Mei."

Frozen.

Silence.

"How did you-"

"They just ran Invaders 3. It was on in my living room on my way out. Lady mentioned you looked similar, and then I heard the voice. It's you, isn't it Mei?"

"S-so, lovely weather we're having." said Rosa, nervously stepping back and laughing, a hand behind her head.

"I knew it!" May reached over and gave her a hug. "I loved you in Brycen-man!"

"Ugh... This is why I don't tell people." she mumbled. "Come on, can't we keep this between us? I get swarmed enough at work as it is... Wait, if you guys get Unova's movie channel, how come you'd never heard of Lilligant or Oshawott?"

"Uh... Well, you guys always have such awesome special effects, I kind of don't know what's real and what's a prop." said May, clearly expressing embarrassment over her blunder.

"Excuse me, but..." N butted in. Rosa sighed.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'm Mei the actress, and Rosa the trainer. I got the job offer for PokeStar Studios back in Spring, and it kind of became permanent. I kept my identity pretty well hidden because of all the wardrobe changes and stuff, but I guess there's no fooling a psychic type like Lady."

"This Lady person is a pokemon?" N butted in.

"Yep!" began May, "She's my roommate. Probably the most human pokemon I've ever met."

"How so?"

"Well, there's her day job, she pays rent like I do, she can talk to people... She's totally awesome!"

"Does she have a trainer?"

"No, and she doesn't want one either! You couldn't catch her anyway, she's untouchable!" May stuck out her tongue childishly.

"That's wonderful!" Exclaimed N, showing joy for the first time since they had met. "She is fully integrated into society as an equal. So, it is possible. My dream isn't so far out of reach." he mumbled to himself.

"I don't think we're ever leaving this town." joked Rosa.

"Wait, Mei- Er, Rosa, what if your boss calls for you?" asked May.

"Good point. Maybe I should check the news and see if there's any new movies planned so I know how fast I have to get home."

With that, they entered May's home again. Lady greeted them, and immediately she and N began talking, rather quickly, while May and Mei sat on the couch to see what was going on. There wasn't much, but the Unova reporters were pretty active. A few times, May asked if Mei had met any of them. She replied with the usual yesses, nos, and wishing she hadn't. Typical responses about one celebrity from another. But, one story did catch Rosa's eye in particular. It was Hilda.

"Yes, well, driving Plasma back and saving Kyurem was no small task. I'm glad I had this up and coming trainer with me." she said, an arm around the boy Rosa immediately knew was Hugh. "So, you're really strong for such a new trainer. What's your drive?" asked Hilda.

Hugh sighed.

"It was originally to get my sister's Purrloin back. But then those... I don't even have a word for them. Villains, that works. They kidnapped my best friend! I haven't seen her since two days ago, when the Shadow Triad took her!"

"That's terrible! What's your friend's name? We should start looking for her right away!"

"Rosa White. Her name's Rosa White, and she's about this tall," Hugh put his hand right below his neck, "Pigtails usually. She has brown hair that's really long, and she's got this sweet voice that calms me and my pokemon down when we're getting too worked up in battle. Best friend a guy could ask for!"

"Rosa White?" Hilda questioned for a moment. "Oh yeah! I've heard her name in the league forums a few times! She's missing? Do you have any leads?"

"None. And it's really getting to me. First purrloin, now Rosa. Team Plasma needs to be locked up forever!" Hugh had to fight back tears. This must have been his expression when Purrloin was stolen.

"I think the last update I saw on her from the league said she was heading to Humilau. Please, be on the lookout for her!" Hilda exclaimed. "Anybody with any information, please, come see me or visit any local pokemon center and put out bulletins on the boards. Team Plasma cannot get away with kidnapping, and on my title as champion, Rosa will be found safe!"

There was a long pause before Rosa sniffled a bit. Following this, she tightened her hands into fists, and stood up.

"Hugh's never been that close to tears before since the day I met him, and even Hilda is worried about me. But, knowing what I know now, about this civil war..."

N stepped in.

"Rosa, the world cannot force you one way or another. It can set up many options, but you will be the one to take them. Reshiram refuses to fly you home, yet there is an airport in Lavaridge city that would do just the same. Knowing this, and knowing that our Unova region shows the beginnings of a similar conflict, the choice is yours."

"I think it's obvious." said Rosa, her eyes gleaming. No more. She was here, and she had to get used to it. She would find the answers to stop the conflict approaching in Unova by studying the conflict already ablaze here.

"I need to stay here. At least until I can get strong enough to help prevent a civil war in Unova. Even if that means getting tangled up in this mess of a war going on here, I need to fight."

Small applause around the room. Then a hug from May.

"I've got your back."

"Thanks, May. N?" Rosa askked, looking his way.

"I'm afraid my moment in history is done. This is your time to write a new chapter. I'll be happy to provide information when I can, but I'm afraid I do little in the way of fighting anymore."

"Information is still help. Thanks."

With this unusual group together, Reshiram returned, and the three of them were off to Sootopolis to learn more. Rosa's determination to return home strong enough to protect her friends and family burning was all that kept her from giving up in this seemingly sealed fate that spelled pain.

**A/N- A few notes: Hilda is acting as champion in this version simply to keep her around. Hoenn getting Unova's programming is just for convenience sake. How jumpy this chapter was is supposed to emphasize the confusion in Rosa's mind.**

**That being said, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
